Blood Type: Gold
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: Silent Tears mark Edward's pain but the other markings have not appeared, but soon everyone will know the true story, Fluff EdxRoy rated T to be safe :On Hold:
1. Let it Begin

Diclaimer - I own nothing of FMA but this Fanfiction, so Enjoy!

* * *

Blood Type: Gold

Part One – Let it Begin 

**Prologue **

Silent tears fell as he slept. Al had always noticed it, it pained him so much to see his brother like this. Nightmares of they're past always hunted him never being able to let him have a peaceful night unless his sleep is from exhaustion. Edward had always kept something from someone, not always telling the true story to someone. In fact he left a rather large part of what happened that night when him and Al tried to resurrect they're mother. The markings hadn't appeared at all but Ed still knew they were there and sooner or later someone will be able to see it as well.

- - - -

The sun pierced though the library window were Ed had fallen asleep doing research some of his notes were on his face from sleeping on the paper where the originally came. He looked still half asleep outside the tree's leaves were changing color. Autumn was here again. It was amazing on how the years would go by. Now being fifteen Ed couldn't believe how far they had made it. Of course facing death almost everyday seemed to be a routine now. They find something new then they have to fight, spend another day in the hospital, get a lecture by Mustang and be off to do more research. What a life they have. No wonder most people couldn't believe what they do.

_'I wonder if this life of ours will ever change'_

Ed snickered quietly at his thought. Anyone would think that this life would be usual. Some people would do anything to have a life of adventure like there's. Of course the Elrics didn't really call it an adventure. Ed smiled weakly at the outside world that was in the sliver light of an autumn morning. He stood up and stretched a bit this cause Al to notice he was awake.

"Did you sleep alright Nii-san?"

Ed noticing some of his notes where gone began to whip them off his face.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't notice I feel asleep"

"I hope you wont become Narcoleptic Nii-san"

Ed laughed a bit at this.

"No, no don't worry Al I wont."

Al didn't find it too amusing but shrugged of the strictness for once but another matter had to be brought to his brother.

"Mustang came looking for you he said he would like the report in soon"

Ed's face darkened but he sighed instead of exploding insults about Mustang.

"Right…I'll go work on it then.."

Al amazed that his brother was being 'reasonable' for once almost caused him to make sure it was his brother, but then again he might have caught Ed in an abnormally good mood.

"I'll see ya in a bit Al!"

Ed left the library leaving a rather confused Al on why his brother was acting like this.

- - - -

Ed dug though his battered brown suitcase for two things. His report and a scarf knowing he would need it. After acquiring the two items Ed left to face Mustang knowing he would get a lecture.

The leaves were blown away as a hard wind blew Ed tightened his grip on his scarf so it wouldn't blow away along with the report. He shivered a bit when he walked into the warmth of the HQ building the sudden change of cold to warm caught him off guard. Strangely he hadn't notice that he was still shivering until Mustang brought it up.

"FullMetal are you sure your feeling alright?"

"I'm fine its just that my body wasn't ready for the warmth yet.."

". . . its your auto-mail isn't it?"

"So its not like it doesn't happen all the time,"

"Right, right every time it gets cold out you auto-mail seems to take some of your body heat"

This was true and Ed didn't really want to admit this. he yawned a bit still a bit half awake or so he didn't even know why he came to the colonel this early in the morning just to hand in a report but still Mustang was here this early.

"So where is everyone?"

"probably just getting up or still asleep"

"So I came this early for nothing"

"well now you have the whole day to actually get good some sleep, you have been researching none stop for the past 3 days!"

Ed didn't answer he had actually fallen asleep in the couch in Mustang's off. Mustang smiled gently at the sleeping figure on the couch. Mustang got up and got a blanket but when he went to place it on Edward he noticed what seemed to be golden mist that seemed to surround Edward, most of it was near his back (because he subconsciously laid down on the couch). Ed had stopped shivering and was resting quietly. Roy moved a hand though the mist, it almost seemed solid but it was warm. Something was going to happen and Roy knew it might not be good.

* * *

_Phantom Unkown - I know my stories have been going so well but Im trying ok TT and yes this is Kurai. I am Known as Phantom Unknown so I wont change my pen name so you dont have to hunt me down alright? but it will be Phantom Unknown inside...yeah..(Im innocent i swear!) well I hope you enjoyed see ya in the next chapter! (ps Reviews are a writers best friend!)_

-Phantom Unknown-

"To face reality you must first face the illusion."


	2. Journal

_Phantom - Tada!_

_Ed- Took you long enough_

_Phantom - SHUT IT EDWARD YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!_

_Ed- YOUR THE SAME HEIGHT OF ME SO YOU DONT HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL ME A SHRIMP!_

_Roy- Both of you are short so can we please start?_

_Phantom - Oh just wait, yourdoom is my reward..._

_Ed and Roy - WHAT!_

_Phantom - Nothing alright I hope you enjoy and Im soooooooo sorry its a bit late and short Please forgive me! (note- the parenthises is me butting in)_

* * *

Part Two – Journal

Ed could feel the warmth and softness of cotton as he rolled over. The sun was an additional warmth which made the place where he was a lot more comfortable. Still, it was the matter of were he was that got him up. He sat up and looked around, obviously he wasn't in the Colonel's office anymore.

"Shit…I must have fallen asleep in the colonel's office…."

Realizing this Ed's face went completely red knowing it must have been Mustang who brought him here. His back ached a bit as he got up. Looking around again he noticed that he was back at Al and his temporary home it looked different a bit. He could also tell this because he had his sleeping trousers on still what bugged him was he really didn't have his sleeping shirt on (O.O / XD ).

"Al?"

No reply Ed walked downstairs still looking for his brother as he arrived into the kitchen he found someone but it was someone he wasn't expecting.

"Mustang what are you…"

Before Ed could finish Mustang embraced the younger boy into a hug. Ed was seriously confused (just like my reviewers. . . I still love you all though! Don't hurt me!). He was able to see past Mustang a bit and see some books on the table. Ed tried to say something but his voice was to muffled from the fabric of Mustang's coat. Mustang couldn't make head or tails of it so his curiosity got the better of him

"What?"

Mustang pulled the boy to arms length. Ed looked at Mustang with an utmost serious face Mustang had seen the boy make. He repeated what he said this time a lot more clearer.

"What have you figured out"

"I should have to say anything this time you tell me the TRUE story Edward…"

Before Ed could protest Mustang turned him around and started running his finger on Ed's back. Mustang was tracing over the array marking on the younger alchemists back.

"and I want to know what this array on you back means"

"then you can see it as well?"

"of course"

Ed sighed and turned around.

"You wont find it in a book, only in my father's notes"

"Please tell me you have them"

"I'm not a fool, of course I still have them."

"Go get them and you tell me the true story"

Ed didn't really like taking orders from Mustang but if he could see the markings also then he had the right to know. Ed sighed and went back upstairs. Mustang only had to wait for a few minutes until Ed came back down in proper clothing and a small rather worn out brown journal. Setting the journal on the table Ed looked at mustang before sitting down

"Before I start telling you, please promise me you wont tell Al?"

"You haven't told Al!"

Mustang was shocked Ed never kept secrets from his brother (to his knowledge at least…) he was seriously about to give Ed a hard hit to the head but when we saw his eyes something just told him to stay calm.

"Well…"

". . . you don't have to explain if you don't want to I just want to here the true story for now"

"fine, fine"

"well get going not unless you want Al to return to hear the story as well"

Ed sighed and relaxed a bit.

"basically you know the whole story just not a major part, It was After sealing Al's soul to the suit of armor I was brought back into the gate for no reason well I guess for some reason, still its hard to remember anything besides the pain,"

"pain…?"

"yes pain Mustang all I knew is that something extremely hot was doing something to my back, when truth explained well, its not going to be very good for me in the end,"

"and why is that"

"because when we get Al's body back to normal…I'll…be trapped inside the gate."

"What! Edward!"

"what you saw, the gold mist was just probably the first thing you see until…umm"

Ed's face went a bit red he was embarrassed of what he was going to say.

"well?"

Ed really wished Mustang didn't say that. He was to embarrassed to say it so he chucked the journal at Mustang looked at the page that was creased. It was truly the array that was scarred into Edward's back. The door opened Alphonse was back.

"you can borrow it if you want Mustang"

Ed said below a whisper as Al walked into the kitchen.

"Nii-san!"

Al hugged his brother happy to see him up. Ed returned the hug. Mustang not wanting to stay any longer then he had to said good by and left. Mustang looked at the journal while walking down the side walk reading the deciphered notes Ed had made.

"This is going to be intresting…"

* * *

_Phantom - not really a cliff hanger is it? Oh well I hoped you enjoyed Thanks goes to my Readers and reviewers! thanks guys and I'll cya later!_

_"In the Darkness of your Lies."_


End file.
